


April 4, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as he viewed Supergirl watching television.





	April 4, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as he viewed Supergirl watching television instead of helping him with battling the Smallville creature he barely defeated seconds earlier.

THE END


End file.
